


Остерегайтесь наших болот

by The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [22]
Category: Ripper Street, The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Post-Canon, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Приятно поговорить с образованным человеком.





	

Мэтью Джадж был самым невезучим из всех пинкертонов на свете, кто-кто, а он знал об этом совершенно точно. И полным придурком, если говорить честно. Зачем нужно было проситься на задание в Калифорнию, если родился на Севере? Зачем нужно было брать лошадь, если можно взять билет на дилижанс и спустя четырнадцать часов он гарантированно оказался бы в Монро, а не дьявол знает где? Мэтью огляделся. Скорее всего, и дьявол не знает. Туман висел со всех сторон света, под ногами и над головой, последний час он уповал только на чувства своей лошади и собственную живучесть, которая позволила дотянуть невезучему Мэтью до солидных двадцати трех годов.

— Мы заблудились. Не понимаю, как можно потерять дорогу, двигаясь вдоль реки, но мне удалось. Реку я тоже потерял. Поздравляю тебя, Мэтью, ты — идиот.

Лошадь кивнула и потащилась дальше. Мэтью вздохнул и пообещал себе никогда больше не лезть туда, где ничего не знаешь, и не делать того, чего сделать не можешь. Впрочем, данное обещание было десятым или двенадцатым, он не считал. Молодость — отличное оправдание для подобной чуши, время, когда есть что дать и что взять, если оно вновь понадобилось.

— Буду философом. Говорят, они принимают удары судьбы с надлежащим смирением. Потом делают вывод, записывают его для любителей умных выводов и увековечивают своё имя. Только у меня отсырели карандаш, бумага и чёртовы спички. Если выживу, запихну их в глотку Майсу и Майсу. «Наши жестяные коробки сохранят ваши спички сухими даже в реке, сэр». Как думаешь, это достойная цель, чтобы не подохнуть в тумане?

Лошадь не думала. Она сделала ещё несколько шагов и встала. Мэтью спрыгнул с седла, выставил вперёд карабин и, пройдя два метра, уткнулся в изгородь.

Такие кованые оградки на его памяти встречались в двух случаях: одну, по бедро высотой, он видел во дворе миссис Пеннэл, за ней был разбит пышный розарий, в центре которого садовнику миссис Пеннэл около месяца удавалось прятать труп, в остальных же случаях Мэтью встречал такие на кладбищах. Что ж, решил он, что бы ни было за оградой, скорее всего, там можно скоротать ночь, чтобы с рассветом, когда туман рассеется, двинуться дальше. Не то сломаем что-нибудь в этом молоке: кобыла ногу, я шею, подумал Мэтью, привязал лошадь и перемахнул через изгородь, оказавшись по другую сторону. Всё ещё вооруженный карабином, он почти вслепую продвигался вперёд, нащупывая тропу в стремительно сгущавшихся сумерках. Кладбище, а это было именно оно, поскольку розарием тут и не пахло, оказалось старым и просторным. Где кладбище, там и церковь, а где церковь, там и деревня, а может, и город. Только вот останавливаться в городе Мэтью не спешил. Душегуб, за которым он охотился вот уже несколько недель, скрывался в поселениях недалеко от Монро и задушил уже не менее полудюжины девиц, поэтому Мэтью почёл за лучшее оказаться в городе тогда, когда обзор будет получше, а шансы застать убийцу врасплох поболее, чем сейчас. Ночевать под открытым небом пинкертону было не впервой, а на кладбище любитель помучить живых ночью не сунется: скучно, пусто, и убивать ровным счетом некого. Пережду, а завтра разведаю, что к чему, решил Мэтью и осторожно продолжил свой путь. Туман и приближающаяся ночь сжимались вокруг него — дальше вытянутой руки ничего не увидать. Медленно продвигаясь вперёд, он то и дело натыкался на старые могилы и покосившиеся кресты. Вряд ли горожане перестали умирать, скорее всего, новые могилы копали в другой части кладбища. Темнота впереди сгустилась и будто надавила, заставив Мэтью поднять голову. Едва различимые очертания церкви можно было рассмотреть, если только долго вглядываться. Поблизости от церковных стен воздух был холоднее. Мэтью поёжился и решил устроиться где-нибудь на сухом участке земли. Пройдя еще пару минут, он остановился у одной из могил и достал из седельной сумки пончо. Улёгшись на нём, закинув сумку под голову, он достал папиросы и попытался зажечь спичку. Спички были и вправду никуда не годны, разве только засунуть их в зад одному из Майсов. Мэтью представил, с каким удовольствием он проделает это, когда вновь окажется в их магазине. Однако курить хотелось, а спать — совсем нет. Мэтью присел, вытряхнул на ладонь весь коробок и решил, что перепортит все до единой, но таки добьётся своего. Может, хоть одна зажжётся. Он чиркал и чиркал, сдавленно костеря всё, что только приходило в голову:

— Ублюдочные спички, сучий потрох, блядская ночь, дохлая кобыла, проклятье…

Ни один кладбищенский звук не смел нарушить этот поток ругательств: смокли сверчки, трава будто замерла, перестав шуршать, дальний лай собаки стих. Стало заметно холоднее. Мэтью поёжился и вновь чиркнул. Огонь осветил пальцы, и, торжествующе хмыкнув, Мэтью наконец прикурил. Но стоило ему только загасить огонь и откинуться обратно на пончо, как в тишине он услышал голос, шедший будто издалека, наверное из-за церкви.

— Эй, не осталось ли огонька?

Мэтью снова сел, сжал лежавший рядом карабин, потрогал нож в голенище сапога и отозвался:

— Спички — дерьмо.

— Тогда от сигареты, если вы не против.

Голос будто приблизился. Мэтью выдохнул дым и всмотрелся в темноту. Ни черта не видно.

— Идите на огонь, — сказал он и помахал сигаретой.

— Да, я уже.

Голос был совсем близко, и на мгновение Мэтью даже испугался, поскольку подходил человек очень тихо. Но голос был немолодой, а тот, на кого Мэтью вел охоту, по свидетельствам выживших, был не старше тридцати.

— Не вижу, — отозвался Мэтью и напряг зрение.

— Вот. Вот. Доброй ночи!

Собеседник Мэтью стоял совсем рядом, теперь его было почти видно: к ночи похолодало, туман немного разошёлся — или глаза привыкли к темноте.

— Доброй. — Мэтью протянул сигарету.

— Моё имя Гуднайт, но ночь в самом деле добрая. — Собеседник присел на корточки напротив Мэтью и прикурил от предложенной сигареты. Его лицо на миг осветилось. Да, лет ему было около пятидесяти. Мэтью расслабил пальцы, сжимавшие карабин.

— И правильно, — заметил Гуднайт. — Стрелять нам нет нужды. Да, сынок?

— Вы правы, но времена сейчас недобрые.

— На кладбище понимаешь это лучше, чем где бы то ни было, — заметил Гуднайт и улыбнулся: — Нравится ночевать тут?

— Если никто не против, — на всякий случай заметил Мэтью.

Ночной сторож или гробовщик, кем там был его новый знакомый, мог бы и возражать, но не стал. Пожав плечами, он уселся рядом с Мэтью, настроенный, очевидно, побеседовать.

— Я не возражаю, — сказал он и добавил: — Если тебе нравится, то кто я такой, чтобы тебе запретить? Земля, конечно, моя, но можешь оставаться. Только не мочись тут, понял?

— Да, сэр.

— Я вижу, что ты приехал работать, — не спросил, а, скорее, сделал вывод Гуднайт и с наслаждением затянулся сигаретой.

— В округе появился извращенец, мое дело — поймать ублюдка. У вас он ещё никого не убил?

— У нас место тихое, злые люди не задерживаются. Да и призраков у нас, говорят, видят часто, но сам знаешь, пьяному и трусливому веры не больше, чем бордельной шлюхе, верно?

— Призраков? Призраков нет, как и души нет. Сказки всё это. Я медик и точно знаю одно: сколько ни вскрыл трупов, ни разу такого органа не нашёл.

— Приятно говорить с человеком образованным, — кивнул Гуднайт. — У нас всё больше фермеры, работяги с приисков или бывшие бандиты живут. Саркофаг не знают, что такое, а ты говоришь, что призраки — сказки. Но ведь и бандит твой такой же, как наши, из тех, что боятся призраков, хоть в душу и не верят. Иначе как беззащитных девушек губить? Иное дело тех, кто сам с пистолетом или с карабином.

— Значит, вы о нём слышали?

— Это Юг, сынок. Чихнул в Финиксе — в Нью-Орлеане здоровья уже желают. — Гуднайт махнул сигаретой, и красные брызги огня осветили руки в перчатках.

— А вы убийц не боитесь?

— Тех, что в душу не верят? Боюсь. Я их знаю хорошо, сам не верил, когда молод был. И лишь потом узнал, что те, кто умер с неспокойной душой, остались призраками на земле.

Мэтью усмехнулся.

— Вы же образованный человек!

— Все умирают, — философски заметил Гуднайт. — Образованные люди тоже.

— Надеюсь, не сегодня.

— Нет, конечно же нет, со мной тебе ничего не угрожает.

«Так это он меня охраняет», — сдержав всё равно незаметную в темноте улыбку, подумал Мэтью и спросил:

— А вот скажите мне, мистер…

— Называй меня Гуди, сынок. — В сгустившемся тумане показалась рука в черной перчатке, державшая флягу с лилией. — Глотни, хороший виски.

— Спасибо. — Мэтью сделал глоток и вернул фляжку хозяину. — А вы?

— Мне ни к чему. Спать сразу захочу, придется уйти, а у нас интересные собеседники раз в год если попадутся. Ты что спросить хотел?

— Вот есть материальный мир: это люди, земля, звёзды. А есть — идеальный: призраки, духи, колдовство. Кости к костям, прах к праху. Чем нематериальный призрак может навредить материальному мне? Да ничем.

— Сразу видно, что ты с Севера, сынок. Это у вас, в городах, среди труб и заводов, кости к костям, а прах к праху. У нас, на Юге, что пропало в пламени, найдёшь в пепле, так люди говорят.

— Всё слова. — Мэтью отмахнулся и прикурил от гаснувшего окурка очередную сигарету.

— Ну, ты парень серьёзный, сам подумай, так ли уж мало может призрак? Заговорить, закрутить, на нож толкнуть, завести в болото, с колокольни сбросить — да мало ли что? Страх, он и для слабых смертелен, и для сильных.

— А как насчет тех, которых не возьмет страх?

— На этот случай у нас в Роуз Крик есть шериф. Бывший бандит. — Гуднайт потёр руки. — Ты завтра зайди к нему, узнаешь, что и как, только, думаю, душегуб твой не тот человек, чтобы до нашего шерифа дело дошло. Подумать только — девушек душит! Вот ведь трусливый мерзавец!

— Нет, до шерифа дело не дойдёт, — раздался тихий голос сзади Гуднайта. — Ты опять сюда пришёл? Пойдём, Гуди, поздно уже. Скоро рассвет.

— Нашёл?

— Нашёл.

— В болото завёл?

— Он споткнулся и напоролся. Так вернее. А теперь пошли, без тебя пусто, и туман уже уходит.

— Хорошо. Ну, прощай, сынок. Посидел бы с тобой ещё, да, видишь, уже без надобности. А ты уже спишь? Ну, спи, спи…

Утром Мэтью проснулся от веселого хихиканья над головой. Вокруг него стояло с пяток разновозрастных ребятишек. Они с восторгом смотрели, как отвязавшаяся ночью лошадь ласково жуёт его рукав.

— Пошла вон, глупая скотина! — шикнул Мэтью и подмигнул детворе: — Кто за пенни покажет мне дом шерифа?

— Вон тот, с синей крышей, мистер, с вас пять пенни! — хором прокричала ребятня.

— До чего ж тут умные дети, любо-дорого, — покачал головой Мэтью, высыпал монетки в кулак старшей девочки, снова привязал кобылу к ограде и зашагал к указанному дому.

Зайти Мэтью не успел — его обогнал молодой парень на лошади, подскакал к дверям, спрыгнул и заорал в глубь дома:

— Шериф Васкес! Убийство, шериф!

Из дверей навстречу Мэтью вышел высокий бородатый мексиканец со звездой на чёрной жилетке.

— Кто покойник?

— Кажись, тот убийца, на которого вам мистер Чизэм ордер присылал!

— Вот каброн! Ну да я говорил, недолго ему осталось, раз в наши края завернул.

— Вы шериф? Я из агентства Пинкертона, тоже искал душителя из Монро. Можно мне пройти с вами, удостовериться?

— Так это ты его порешил?

— Нет, я ночью прибыл только.

— Вроде его ночью и прирезали, — сказал гонец шерифу.

— Я скажу точно, когда осмотрю его, — вмешался Мэтью. — По профессии я врач и помогал коронерам на расследованиях.

— Ну, пойдём. 

Мэтью перекинул сумку с инструментами на другое плечо и спросил:

— Я вчера ночевал на кладбище и видел двоих. Один говорил что-то про «напоролся». Это может вам помочь?

— Помочь? Да они уже помогли, наверное, — ухмыльнулся шериф и свистнул. Из-за сарая к нему выбежал гнедой жеребец. — Далеко до трупа, Остин?

— Пять минут до реки на лошади по прямой.

— Моя кобыла у церкви привязана. Покажите, куда ехать, я нагоню.

— Прямо. Вон вышку на том берегу видишь?

Шериф указал на виднеющийся вдали шпиль, взлетел в седло и поскакал прочь.

Мэтью зашагал к церкви. Туман рассеялся окончательно, светило солнце, и минуты три спустя он приблизился к кладбищу. При свете дня оно выглядело, пожалуй, весело — то ли из-за красного флюгерка под одним крестом, то ли из-за бликов солнца, игравших на золотой лилии на фляжке, висевшей на соседнем с флюгером кресте. Мэтью остановился и внимательно осмотрел крест.

Надпись гласила: «Гуднайт Робишо».

«Образованный человек? Призраки? Может, спички у Майса и дерьмо, но вот курительные смеси — отменные».

Мэтью передёрнул плечами, отвязал лошадь и поехал к вышке.

На топком берегу лицом вниз лежал человек.

— Знаете, мистер, — шериф задумчиво смотрел на труп, — я бы сказал, что он сам упал на нож. На три ножа. Так бывает?

Мэтью спешился и перевернул труп.

В землю ручками вниз было воткнуто три ножа: первый распорол глотку, второй пробил грудь, третий — живот душителя из Монро. Не было ни следов борьбы, ни следов присутствия другого человека — только ужас на лице покойника да тонкий корень между ступнями жертвы.

— Споткнулся и упал. Почти в болото завернул. Наверное, так бывает. Остин, ножи собери.

Мэтью посмотрел на орудие убийства и сглотнул.

— Серебро? Разве нечисть, ну, призраки там всякие, серебра не боятся?

— Видно, что ты северянин, парень. Наша нечисть ничего не боится. Да и не существует же призраков, так? — оскалился шериф, на мгновение став похож сразу на всех мексиканских бандитов со всех ордеров, которые когда-либо видел Мэтью. — Прощай, парень, до Монро часа три вниз по реке. — Он махнул рукой и отвернулся, потеряв к Мэтью всякий интерес. — Собрал ножи, Остин? Осторожнее с ними, отнеси хозяину на кладбище, а голову этой падали отправь Сэму в Вичиту.

— Ну конечно! Так вот прямо отрежу и отправлю.

Шериф в ответ только засмеялся.

Мэтью достал из кармана листок с портретом, порвал его, сел на лошадь и потрусил вниз по реке, надеясь успеть до следующего тумана. А то кто знает, что ещё водится на этом странном Юге?


End file.
